Microbes carry enormous genetic wealth and biological aptitude. Investigators have already begun to tap into the tremendous resources stored in microbial genomes. As the field of microbial genomic science has begun to grow, however, various problems have become apparent. Many of these are typical of a rapidly expanding enterprise; others are specific to this new scientific arena. The unparalleled benefits of genome science provide a strong driver to resolve these problems and illustrate the need for coordinated attention. Building on the groundbreaking work of sequencing individual genomes in the laboratory, it has become apparent that much more is to be learned by a new research approach that focuses on (I) understanding genomes in an evolutionary and ecological context and (ii) addressing evolutionary and ecological questions via genomics-enabled methods and analysis. The primary objective of the proposed colloquium is to map out a new research paradigm that departs from analysis of the genomes of the cultivated microbes and moves toward understanding the relationship and interplay among the genome and community evolution and dynamics. We plan to convene this colloquium October 11-13, 2002, in Tucson, Arizona. A group of 35-40 scientists will be invited to participate in this colloquium. The American Academy of Microbiology will provide travel support for the participants, including airfare, ground transportation, on-site lodging and meals. The colloquium will be convened to develop the intellectual material that will comprise an analytical and comprehensive report.